


Способ не скорбеть

by Morihel, yisandra



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, PWP, Xenophilia, sex without love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Обоснуя нет, сюжета нет, глубокий смысл тоже не завозили. Авторам просто хотелось написать про однополый секс аборигена с пришельцем.





	Способ не скорбеть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Xenophilia 2019

Грейс Огустин положили в землю Пандоры. В этом было что-то одновременно странное и абсолютно правильное: она любила эту планету и хотела бы остаться её частью. Да и не станет никто из корпорации возиться с телом мятежной учёной. Норм представил, как он или Джейк тайно проникают в морг базы, чтобы оставить там тело Грейс, и едва удержался от совершенно не соответствующего ситуации истерического смешка.

Отвёл глаза от могилы, в которую Мо’ат как раз опускала традиционное семя Дерева Душ, и поморгал, стряхивая с ресниц непрошеную влагу. На тело профессора Огустин Норм старался не смотреть: почему-то так было легче, словно сейчас хоронят не её, а какую-то другую, незнакомую женщину.

Вместо этого он смотрел на собравшихся вокруг на’ви, с удивлением отмечая, что Грейс они, кажется, действительно любили. Интересно, как это выглядит с их точки зрения? Хоронить незнакомое тело женщины, которую многое с ними связывало, причём тело, что они знали, сейчас лежит в одной из хижин, вполне живое, тёплое и дышащее. Мозги свернуть можно!

Норм наткнулся на пристальный, немигающий взгляд Цу’тея и вздрогнул. Он не мог понять, как к нему относиться. На базе почти все были солдафонами, грубыми, наглыми, ни во что не ставящими «сопливых умников», Норм привык, что по-человечески к нему относятся только коллеги — последнюю из которых только что положили в землю. Джейк и Труди были хорошими ребятами, но Норма они уж точно не воспринимали равным, и было ужасно обидно понимать, что точно так же ни во что его не ставили охотники в деревне на’ви. Народ, ради которого он пошёл против человечества, поставив себя под удар, не верил, что Норм может им чем-то помочь. Что он не бесполезен.

Цу’тей и Джейка-то, с которым они явно принадлежали к одной породе, едва терпел, а уж на доктора Спеллмана и вовсе смотрел как на пустое место. Норм поучаствовал в акции неповиновения, сбежал от Куортича и даже сам поверил, что он — не только «учёная размазня», а очень даже крутой и опасный бунтарь. Цу’тей же при встрече смотрел на него абсолютно по-прежнему, веру эту несколько пошатнув.

Норм дорого бы дал, чтобы этот на’ви пореже оказывался рядом с его аватаром. Сам он совершенно точно не жаждал его видеть — с чего бы?

Подавив недостойное взрослого мужчины желание прижать уши, Норм перевёл взгляд обратно на могилу. Ее как раз стали засыпать землёй, и смотреть теперь было не так трудно.

Стоял, смотрел, виском ощущая тяжесть чужого взгляда.

Тем же вечером Джейк и те из вождей, что успели прибыть, собрались, чтобы обговорить дальнейшие планы. Норма, чуждого всему военному, не звали, да он бы и сам не пошёл. Нечего ему там делать. Вместо этого он отправился гулять по окрестностям Дерева Душ, прихватив с собой набор для взятия образцов. Грейс хотела изучить здешние организмы, а сам он... тоже хотел, при условии, конечно, что когда всё закончится, изучить действительно удастся. Для профессора Огустин это было бы хорошим памятником. Почти таким же хорошим, как выросшее из её тела Дерево Голосов.

Растения здесь водились и правда уникальные: возникало впечатление, что они не просто связаны — что это один огромный организм, объединённый общей корневой системой. Или не корневой: тянущиеся по поверхности земли белёсые перистые отростки вполне могли быть чем-то ещё. Норм как раз рассматривал гроздь растущих из переплетения этих отростков шаров, в сумерках мягко светящихся голубым: то ли плодовых тел грибов, то ли ростков какого-то растения (хотя в условиях Пандоры привычное деление на грибы и растения было почти неприменимо), когда на мох рядом с ним почти беззвучно приземлилось чужое тело. Мох вспыхнул тёмно-лиловым, Норм вздрогнул.

— Что ты здесь высматриваешь? — разумеется, это был Цу’тей.

— Просто смотрю. Это запрещено? — Норм едва заметно оскалился — этот на’ви живо вызывал в его памяти травлю в школе. Разумеется, ждать от без пяти минут вождя, что тот станет отбирать его карманные деньги или приклеит на спину листок с оскорблениями, было глупо, но всё равно в груди что-то нехорошо сжималось, разом перенося его обратно в (чтоб они провалились!) дивные подростковые годы.

И смотреть на него, а уж тем более разговаривать Норму совершенно не хотелось.

— Пфе! — на его оскалы на’ви было откровенно плевать. — Занимаешься ерундой, как Гррейс.

— Не смей говорить о Грейс! — Норм вскочил на ноги, но его бесцеремонно поймали и удержали за хвост.

— Сядь. Я не говорю о ней, я о тебе говорю.

Норм, конечно, помнил, что он — ксеноантрополог и должен уметь поддерживать беседу, но сейчас хотелось послать напрягающего аборигена ко всем чертям и вернуться к спокойному, привычному, ничего от него не требующему изучению флоры.

— Хочешь поболтать — иди к Джейку! — ответил он, пряча набор для образцов в наплечную сумку.

— Жейк занят. — Цу’тея его тон, судя по всему, не обидел и желания пообщаться не охладил.

— Я тоже занят.

— Врёшь. — На’ви сидел рядом и всё так же держал его за хвост. Если бы они были людьми, Норм решил бы, что это неловко и крайне навязчиво. — Ты смотришь на грибы — это не занятие. И скорбишь о Гррейс — это тоже не занятие. Скорбеть нужно после битвы, а не перед.

— Тебе-то какое дело? — последним, чего он ожидал от этого на’ви, была моральная поддержка. Чёрт, да от этого парня стрелы в горло проще добиться, чем доброго слова!

— Скоро ты будешь сражаться. — Цу’тей вдруг сунулся к его лицу, обнюхал по-кошачьи. Норм едва удержался от того, чтобы отшатнуться. — Но думаешь не о том. Можешь погибнуть.

— Повторяю: тебе какое дело?

В ответ его внезапно, безо всяких предупреждений укусили за ухо. Весьма чувствительно, хоть и коротко. Норм прижал пострадавший орган и зашипел.

— Что ты... — договорить он не успел. Чужое тело, куда более сильное и ловкое, молниеносно прижало его ко мху, уткнув носом в светящиеся, пахнущие корицей стебли. Хвост Цу’тей наконец-то отпустил, но зато теперь держал Норма за основание косы и что-то увлечённо вынюхивал в его волосах.

— Прекрати. Думать. Немедленно.

— Ты что делаешь? — прошептал Норм, сдерживая панику. Чужое тело было жёстким, горячим и на редкость бесцеремонным, сбросить его не получалось при всём желании. Норма погладили по основанию хвоста (до самого загривка пробежали приятные мурашки), укусили за шею (почти не больно, хотя клыки всё же пробили кожу), тут же зализав ранку широким движением языка... и это совсем не походило ни на драку, ни на дружескую возню.

Норм попытался быстро вспомнить всё, что люди знали об обычаях на’ви. Первым вспомнилось почему-то, что половое поведение у них более-менее аналогично человеческому.

— Будь ты охотником, заставил бы тренироваться, чтобы лишние мысли с потом ушли, — тепло и щекотно зашептали в затылок. Основание косы — «чёрт, там же сплошные нервные окончания!» — на перебирающие его пальцы и горячее дыхание реагировало исключительно благосклонно, а волоски на спине встали дыбом. — Но тебе не поможет. Нужно по-другому.

— Какой альтруизм! — Норм автоматически произнёс последнее слово на английском, но Цу’тей понял. Куснул ещё раз за ухо, горячо выдохнул в волосы. Мурашки отправились в обратный путь, от загривка к хвосту.

— Или можешь сидеть здесь, смотреть на грибы и думать о плохом, — Цу’тей немного отстранился, давая возможность двигаться.

В Норме не вовремя заговорил дипломированный ксеноантрополог, напоминая, что эпизодические сексуальные связи, не подкреплённые объединением разумов, в обществе на’ви не считаются чем-то предосудительным и, в отличие от человеческого, никак не связаны с властью и иерархией. Норм ксеноантрополога заткнул. Задумался: сам он к сексу относился несколько серьёзнее, а Цу’тей всё ещё слегка пугал... С другой же стороны, он сейчас в теле аватара, а значит, может действовать, исходя из на’вийских, а не людских законов, да и возможность получить уникальный опыт... что за учёным он будет, если упустит такой шанс!

— Зачем это тебе? — спросил он всё же для порядка.

— Считай, мне любопытно.

— У людей говорят «любопытство убило кошку». — Норм расслабился и перевернулся на спину.

Цу’тей воспринял это как знак согласия, прижался ближе, по-кошачьи небрежно и собственнически обтёршись всем телом. Наморщил нос:

— Я не кошка, что бы это ни было!

Чужая рука скользнула Норму под штаны и по-хозяйски ощупала пах, около уха раздался негромкий переливчатый свист.

— Вы и тут по-другому устроены!

Норм анатомию на’ви знал, но до этого ни разу не задумывался о ней в подобном ключе.

— Тела аватаров создавали с использованием человеческой, — он использовал английское слово «humans», — ДНК, поэтому аватары имеют частично человеческое строение. Не втяжные половые органы — особенность вида...

— Опять много думаешь. Прекрати.

Спорить Норм не стал — момент для лекции и впрямь был не самый подходящий.

С пуговицами и «молнией» штанов он разобрался сам, не желая ждать, пока впервые увидевший ширинку вблизи на’ви разберётся в концепции автоматической непрерывной одёжной застёжки. Цу’тэй тут же сдёрнул ткань вниз — не то чтобы нетерпеливо, но с явным стремлением убрать преграду. Это странным образом казалось приятным, почти лестным. Сексуальная жизнь Норма складывалась так, что он не слишком привык чувствовать себя желанным.

Штаны и бельё спутали ему ноги и хвост, и в этом было что-то сладко-беспомощное, нежданно будоражащее.

На’ви с интересом осмотрел его открывшийся пах, с осторожным любопытством коснулся члена.

На насколько секунд на его лице отразилась напряжённая работа мысли. Раздался тихий влажный звук, Цу’тэй отодвинул свою набедренную повязку, и из-за неё высунулся мокрый и заострённый на’вийский пенис, покрытый густыми каплями естественной смазки. Норм потянулся потрогать раньше, чем подумал о чём-либо. На ощупь было в целом похоже на аналогичный орган человека — вот только у людей на основании члена обычно нет шипов.

«Действительно, как у кота», — смутно подумал Норм. Цу’тэй реагировал на ощупывание тихим выдохом сквозь зубы и быстрыми, явно демонстрирующими нетерпение взмахами хвоста. Уши его непрерывно шевелились, и Норм впервые обратил внимание, что правое ухо кажется не то обкусанным, не то подрезанным.

Он сам не замечал, что сам точно также «стрижёт ушами» и бессмысленно дёргает прижатым и скованным одеждой хвостом.

— Это не больно? — поинтересовался Норм, кончиками пальцев проводя по светлым, слабо светящимся в полутьме шипам. Они казались упругими и довольно мягкими, во всяком случае, не жёстче и не острее «украшений» некоторых презервативов и секс-игрушек, которые способна предложить развитая индустрия земных развлечений. Не то чтобы Норм пробовал что-то подобное раньше...

Цу’тэй помотал головой, щуря жёлтые глаза. Его коса хлестнула их обоих по ногам. С короткой зубастой улыбкой он протянул руку и несильно сжал начавший наливаться кровью член аватара.

— Самому не больно всё время носить наружу?

В голосе его звучал вызов, но Норм не обратил на это внимания: во-первых, ему никогда не приходило в голову мастурбировать в этом теле, и он оказался не готов к незначительным, но всё же имеющимся отличиям в ощущениях, а во-вторых, Цу’тэй имел полное право на ответное изучение его тела — тем более, если они собирались...

Норм приподнял бёдра и за плечо потянул Цу’тэя к себе, ближе. Тот отзывчиво прильнул, легко прикусил чужое ухо. «Отгрызть, что ли, хочет, чтоб не одному быть корноухим?» — мелькнула мысль.

Какое-то время они дрочили друг другу. Из такого положения Норм не видел, что делает, зато отлично видел узор светящихся пятнышек на синей коже нави, движение мышц плеча, шеи, чувствовал чужеродный запах и слышал быстрое дыхание и шум собственной крови в ушах.

Затем Цу’тэй отстранился, убрал свою замечательно жёсткую от мозолей ладонь и, испытующе взглянув Норму в глаза, шлёпнул его по ноге.

«Хочу ли я?» — порядка ради спросил себя Норм, но, по правде говоря, сделал он это, уже переворачиваясь и неуклюже выпутываясь из штанов. Если бы он не хотел, на’вийская смазка не остывала бы сейчас на его пальцах и животе, а сам он уже бежал бы к лагерю, ломая папоротники и голося на весь лес.

Цу’тэй дал ему улечься более-менее удобно и тогда вдруг навалился, прижал собственной живой тяжестью, сгрёб за основание косы (будто по голым нервным окончаниям полной горстью прошёлся!). Это непрошеное доминирование оказало на Норма неожиданное действие: с жаром прогнувшись, он уткнулся щекой и грудью в светящийся от нажима мох и вздёрнул вверх бёдра, изогнув хвост.

В отличие от самого Норма, Цу’тэя такая реакция ничуть не удивила, более того, он её, кажется, ожидал, по крайней мере, столь недвусмысленно подставленный ему зад незамедлительно потискал свободной рукой, одобрительно цокнул языком и обвил хвостом бедро аватара, волнующе щекоча кисточкой пах.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Норм со смесью раздражения, стыда и возбуждения в голосе. В ответ раздался лишь довольный смешок.

Цу’тэй интенсивно почесал ему основание хвоста, вызывая инстинктивное желание прогнуться ещё сильней, потом отпустил косу и бесцеремонно намотал хвост аватара на руку. В следующий момент Норму стало очень сильно не по себе: никогда прежде он не занимался таким видом секса, так что подготовка стала для него абсолютно новым опытом, особенно если задуматься, что в ней участвуют синие пальцы инопланетянина и его же, инопланетянина, обильная смазка.

Норм знал, как на’ви ценят способность оставаться тихим и не тревожить природу неуместными звуками. Однако сам он не был на’ви и сил помалкивать в такой ситуации в себе не находил.

— Тихо, — скомандовал Цу’тэй, однако настоящего недовольства в его голосе не было.

Норм зажмурился, потом открыл глаза и уставился на тонкие светящиеся стебельки мха перед своим лицом. Какой смысл соблюдать тишину, если они тут и так светятся на весь лес? Он чувствовал, как кисточка на хвосте Цу’тэя вкрадчиво гладит его бока, живот, грудь и промежность, пока сам Цу’тэй всё ещё растягивает его с умением и терпением, которых с первого взгляда в нём и не заподозришь.

«Какая всё же поразительная координация движений», — мельком подумал Норм и тут же забыл об этом.

Было ли дело в особенностях гибридной нервной системы или в субъективной свежести ощущений, но тело аватара оказалось более чувствительным и отзывчивым, чем привычное Норму человеческое. Оно быстро приспособилось к дискомфорту и приветствовало малейший импульс удовольствия, а источником такого импульса могло стать что угодно: то, как Цу’тэй сильно, но не резко тянул его хвост вверх, как вздыбливались на коже волоски от его дыхания, как щекотала спину коса Цу’тэя.

Наконец Цу’тэй, видимо, счёл подготовку достаточно, медленно отпустил чужой хвост, вновь сгрёб Норма за основание косы и прижал сверху, вышибая дух. Острая головка на’вийского пениса влажно скользнула в растянутый анус.

Больно пока что не было, но от пальцев ощущения отличались очень. Норм бы вскрикнул, если б у него хватило дыхания.

Цу’тэй был тяжёлым и держал крепко. Он входил медленно, короткими толчками, негромко порыкивая и вжимая Норма щекой в идущий световыми волнами мох. Норм чувствовал, как напряжён Цу’тэй, как вздрагивают его бёдра и хвост в отчаянном стремлении не сорваться. Какая-то часть Норма, не имеющая ничего общего с адекватностью и инстинктом самосохранения, хотела, чтобы он сорвался, хотела ощутить, на что способен потерявший всякий контроль, захваченный похотью дикарь. В этой фантазии собственная заведомая беззащитность казалась возбуждающей и сладкой.

Цу’тэй сдержался. Его движения всё ещё были плавными и неторопливыми, когда Норм почувствовал пресловутые шипы.

Цу’тэй действительно дал ему возможность привыкнуть, прежде чем дал себе волю.

Зажатый между их телами хвост Норма бился и беспорядочно хлестал их обоих, пока Цу’тэй не оплёл его своим. Норм вцепился во вспыхивающий и гаснущий мох, выдирая его горстями и основательно проезжаясь по нему щекой, грудью и коленями. Он бы стонал, если бы Цу’тэй не сунул ему в рот свою косу. Краем глаза Норм видел обнажившуюся между растрёпанных прядей на кончике косы цсвин, светящуюся, словно в преддверии объединения разумов (что вряд ли планировалось), но в данный момент его это не интересовало даже с научной точки зрения.

Цу’тэй трахал его, двигая бёдрами неглубоко и резко, чёртовы шипы при этом так стимулировали сфинктер, что Норм каждую секунду чувствовал приближающийся оргазм, который всё не наступал и не наступал, заставляя подозревать либо бракованность аватара, либо неизмеримое коварство на’вийской физиологии.

Цу’тэй выдохнул ему что-то, что Норм за громом в ушах не разобрал. Возможно, это была постельная брань, а может, наоборот, комплимент.

Мог ли Норм ещё неделю назад представить, что займётся сексом с трёхметровым на’ви в лесу на голом мху без единого ласкового слова и без презерватива? Остаётся порадоваться, что хотя бы в аватаре, а не в собственном теле, для этого мира слишком хрупком и вообще плохо приспособленном...

Бьющий в нос запах корицы. Горячая тяжесть, давящая сверху. Жёсткая рука вокруг члена. Проклятые, мать их, шипы.

Норм кончил с изумлённым глухим рычанием, колени его разъехались, окончательно распахивая несчастный мох. Цу’тэй догнал его с выдохом, полным такого облегчения, словно всё это время сдерживал оргазм только ради партнёра. Странно, но даже мило, если так.

Они полежали немного, восстанавливая дыхание, среди разорённого мха и слабо светящихся грибов. Цу’тэй отдышался первым, гибко сел, хлопнул Норма по рёбрам. Сказал одобрительно:

— Вот так. Теперь лучше.

Норм потянулся, глядя в высоту многоярусного леса Пандоры и совершенно ни о чём не думая.

Как ни странно, Цутэй был прав: это действительно помогло.


End file.
